Miroir et reflet
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Qu'y avait-il dans ce miroir? Y avait-il seulement un reflet, celui de Sam?


**Bonsoir! Avant d'aller dormir, je vous propose un petit ficlet sur Sam dans la saison 6. Cet OS est un prompt. Le prompt était: miroir, je devais l'écrire en 15 minutes, et je suis fière de dire que j'ai fais 710 mots en 14 minutes 30 (j'avais ma montre près de moi)**

**Donc voici ma production, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et que ce n'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux! Je compte me livrer encore et encore à cet exercice, je trouve que ça m'aide à m'améliorer et je vous encourage à le faire aussi!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous (:**

* * *

Sam s'était levé plus tôt que prévu, alors qu'il dormait d'un sommeil pénible et peu réparateur. Sa seule action après s'être levé fut d'aller dans la salle de bains à pas de loups pour éviter de réveiller Dean. Son frère dormait comme un bébé, inutile de le réveiller alors qu'il avait besoin de repos. Sans un bruit et d'une discrétion presque trop professionnelle, Sam s'en alla dans la pièce à côté, et ferma la porte à clé, au cas où son frère aurait envie de se lever et de l'énerver.

Quand il fut sûr d'être seul, son regard se porta vers le miroir qui se tenait là. Un miroir en piteux état dont le verre était couvert de saleté. Une saleté qu'on ne pouvait pas effacer, car c'était une impureté qu'on ne pouvait pas réparer. Considérant la souillure sur le miroir un instant, le chasseur finit par se glisser en face de lui, essayant d'apercevoir son visage fatigué et ridé par le manque de sommeil.

Ce n'était pas son reflet qu'il voyait. C'était le reflet d'un homme sans âme. Il n'avait pas d'âme, comme ce miroir qui pouvait tomber à toute heure. Les miroirs étaient éphémères et finissaient toujours pas disparaitre, après tout. Pourquoi ne disparaitrait-il pas aussi ? Sam n'était pas invincible et indispensable comme Dean. Ce dernier le remplacerait par l'angelot de service.

Avec un petit sourire démuni de tout sentiment, la main du brun à la coupe parfaitement trop longue passa sur la surface glacée. Glacée comme son âme, comme l'intérieur de son corps vide. Pas vide au sens physique, mais vide au sens mental. Pouvait-on être quelqu'un sans âme ? Ce fut la question qui vint à Sam lorsqu'il tenta maladroitement d'enlever la crasse sur cette surface solide gelée sous ses doigts tremblotants.

Il semblait que rien ne pouvait effacer cette crasse horrible, pas même l'eau que le Winchester puisa dans le robinet. Lorsque ses mains couvertes de larmes du robinet passèrent sur le miroir, il n'y eut aucun effet. Rageur, Sam serra les poings. C'était une imperfection. Ce miroir était l'imperfection même, se cachant derrière un masque de crasse. Comme lui, en fait. Si ce miroir se cachait sous un masque de saleté et de souillure, alors lui se cachait sous un masque de froideur avant, et maintenant sous un masque indifférent. Sans âme, on ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments, pas avoir de masque autre qu'indifférent, non ?

Enervé par cette constatation, son poing alla s'écraser avec brutalité sur le miroir, le détruisant en plusieurs morceaux. Le bruit qui s'en dégagea était dur à supporter, et lorsque tout fut fini, Sam se ficha de savoir s'il avait réveillé Dean, trop perdu dans sa contemplation. Ce miroir, là, qui s'effondrait sur le lavabo et au sol. Brisé en mille morceaux, comme lui. Brisé en mille morceaux et sans âme, sans possibilité de s'échapper de cet Enfer invisible.

Il se pencha, se baissa, jusqu'à pouvoir s'agenouiller sur le sol couvert de débris de verre. Ses genoux s'écorchèrent, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, ne sentant même pas la douleur le transpercer. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ce bout de verre plus grand que les autres. Un bout de verre qui était toujours impur et souillé par les déchets naturels, mais un morceau de verre moins brisé que les autres.

Sam avait une chance de réparer ce miroir, tout comme il avait une chance de se réparer, mais jamais seul. Il était trop impur pour se guérir tout seul, pour refermer ses plaies. Trop impur comme ce miroir, trop souillé comme ce miroir, et...trop brisé comme ce miroir. Et là, il aperçut son reflet. Dans un petit coin sans poussière de la surface transparente, il aperçut enfin son reflet. Non, pas le sien. Le sien était rayonnant. Celui du miroir n'était rien. Ce n'était pas lui. Lui n'avait pas ce regard inexpressif, il n'avait pas une expression indifférente devant la souffrance qu'éprouvait son frère encore endormi.

Il était ce miroir, ce miroir c'était lui. Ils étaient pareils, semblables, et pourtant différents. Brisés, impurs, le reflet trompeur. Mais ils pouvaient guérir avec l'aide de quelqu'un, de quelque chose. Il fallait juste une âme et un reflet, et une personne digne pour les aider à se relever de leurs souillures.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur!**


End file.
